


Gift Wrapping

by madam_wakefield



Series: Berena Advent 2018 [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Challenge Response, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_wakefield/pseuds/madam_wakefield
Summary: Not actually even sure what this is.





	Gift Wrapping

Serena can’t help but feel slightly guilty as she sits and meticulously wraps Bernie’s presents. Silky smooth wrapping paper and perfectly curled ribbon still don’t do much to make the presents any more impressive. A book, chewing gum, latte sachets, toothpaste, candy canes and gummy bears aren’t exactly the most enthralling Christmas presents ever. But when you have to fit presents into a box that is no more than a shoebox in size and has to travel to a war zone, choices are certainly limited.

It’s not the first care package Serena has sent Bernie—far from it. But it feels like it should be one of the most special ever. The two of them have always loved Christmas and this year they have to spend it apart. Serena has expertly decorated the box in Christmas wrapping paper. A photo of the two of them on their first Christmas is secured to one of the flaps. Sweet little messages are written on the other three, just to remind Bernie how much she loves her, and how much she misses her.

Serena gently lays each item into the box, packing it perfectly to allow all the items to fit, even leaving room for the Pop-Tarts Jason had asked her to send as they often share them for breakfast when they both have the day off and Serena is working. She places a letter from each of them on the top before closing the lid gently and sealing it with tape, knowing that the next time it sees the light of day it will be 8000 miles away in the arms of the woman she loves more than anything in the world.

It’s not enough, and it never will be enough for the woman that entirely changed her life but she smiles as she thinks about the velvet box safely hidden in her jewelry box, ready for Bernie’s return. It’s going to be her turn to change Bernie’s life. But right now, all Serena can do is look at the picture of the two of them sat gently on the mantel piece, surround by Christmas tinsel and smile at the fact she will make Bernie’s Christmas Day in the desert at least a little bit more bearable.


End file.
